


Entitled

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman, Batcave, Batmobile--but is there such a thing as Batbegonias. Maybe there should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitled

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 012607 Prompt #2 _Nicknames, Aliases, Pseudonyms, And Monikers-- What nicknames & why and how do you apply it to your favorite fandom._

"Well. It's better than Mr Scary Bat Sir."

Bruce laughed. "Hmm, you think?"

"That'd be a mouthful. Plus, harder to insert in front of _everything_ to make it suddenly ours." Dick grinned. "Batcave. Batmobile. Batbegonias in the garden..."

"BatDick," Bruce murmured, smiled kisses to Dick's grin.

"Mmmm, I like that. I should consider going with it, retire Nightwing," Dick purred. He licked Bruce's lips, quick-flicker, held tight when Bruce groaned and crushed their mouths together.

Silence, then, heartbeats and hovered laughter, breath and wet-slide lips.

"Oh God. Enough with the mush. Yeesh." Tim's voice cut across the room.

Bruce pushed forward, cupped Dick's head with a hand and held out the index finger of his other--a minute, a warning--and deepened the kiss. Dick hummed, squirmed happy and eager into Bruce's lap, wanted and urged for more. Before the kiss turned into two, escalated into far more, Bruce gentled, eased away, left his forehead pressed to Dick's, smoothed fingers through curls of dark hair.

"Thought you'd gone to bed?" he asked, let Dick nuzzle his nose, warm hand up under his sweater, seeking to untuck his turtleneck.

Dish clank, jangle of silver, and Tim giggled as he shoved papers aside and sat down at Bruce's desk. "Oh yeah right. Because _I'm going to get ice cream you want any_ is a direct translation in Timspeak to _oh lookie the time, off to bed with me_."

Bruce looked over, and when his head lifted Dick's cheek settled on his shoulder. "Is that what you'd said?"

Tim grinned, snickered around a heaping spoonful of cherry-chunk-gooey-decadence that dripped chocolate sauce. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sorta maybe exactly that. _Duh_." Three more shovelfuls and he raised a brow, words sticky-thick with ice cream. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Who said we were talking?" Dick fit closer, hand having found Bruce's skin over ribs, lay reclined in Bruce's body now leaned back on the arm of the couch. His fingers idled, circled, spread and contracted with Bruce's breath.

Bruce cleared his throat, rounded his hips back so his groin was no longer in direct contact with the burn of Dick's hip. "Why I decided to call myself Batman." He couldn't stop combing Dick's hair, decided not to bother trying anymore, then found himself widening his legs to settle Dick easy between them, groin to groin forget the hip.

"Um." Tim's spoon scraped the side of his bowl--deep welled, the kind Alfred served veggies in at dinner--mused as he ate. "Because that's what you are?"

Dick grinned. Bruce felt it on his neck, the puff of breath and heat of spreading lips and the sharp moisture of exposed teeth.

"He's also a Mr Scary Sir but he didn't go with that, so you know, I figured there had to be something to it."

Tim grinned in return. "Yeah, but that really loses whatever else, man. _Mr Scary Sir_? Heh, more like Mr Dorkus Sir." He twirled his spoon and pointed it at them. "Besides - what would we call the Batarangs and Batgrapplers and Batsoap we use in the Batcave in the Batshowers?"

Dick rolled so his shoulder was wedged next to the cushion, under Bruce's armpit. "Exactly."

Bruce grumbled, let the light annoyance sound from his chest. "The name I chose is simple, effective, gets the point across and is unmistakable. People see me and it's what they think, even before they know my name. It's strong but not-"

"Really weird or pretentious?" Tim offered.

"Hard to remember then pronounce or to brand license?" Dick undercut.

He sighed--dangerously skirted a huff--and shook his head at both of them. "Yes, yes, you are both comedians. See what I have to say next time you want to helm the _Bat_ plane or take the _Bat_ bikes out for a spin." His hand slid up Dick's thigh, barely resisted cupping a firm ass cheek, held instead at the jut of hip. "It wasn't even fully my choice, you know. Circumstance of the press and public perception, where image cultivates the name while the name cultivates the image."

Dick pressed in and Bruce tightened his hand, to stay movement and to admonish. He was half-hard and twitching, Dick's cock heavy strain through jeans to meet his, and yes that was damn good, it also wasn't quite the time. Dick kissed behind Bruce's ear and snugged in anyway.

"Yeah. Doesn't hurt it's all glowering and crazyass sounding and that, you know, you dress up like a giant bat." Dick's hand moved in a slow slide, up and down Bruce's flank.

"Plus it's really cool." Tim stuck his face in the bowl and came out chocolate and ice cream melt on his chin. He swiped it away with a finger and licked the tip clean. "Almost as cool as getting to be Robin."

Bruce's grip let go and he hovered at Dick's hip; Dick's hand stilled under Bruce's layers. Tim slurped up a last puddle of ice cream, enough to coax and fill his spoon, then he smiled over at them, conveyed a near indulgence of them laying there horny and slow-burn and fading patience all just under the surface.

Dick levered up enough to really turn his head and meet Tim's eyes. He smiled back, softened, approval for Tim, for the sentiment, for this. "Yeah. Almost."

Bruce felt stupid for having to swallow his heart back into place. He tried not to make a big deal of grabbing Dick to cover over him, full and perfect, once more. His nod to Tim was almost nonchalant.

Tim dropped his spoon in the bowl. It spun and scraped, the noise ringing dully in the quiet of the room. He stood and the pleased sparkle in his eyes lit up when he grinned - then he flourished a salute to each. "Nite then, Dick. Mr Scary Bats Sir."

He trotted off, bowl in hand.

"And I do mean g'nite! As in me, going to bed, upstairs, for the whole night - leaving you alone, in there, on the couch, Bruce lookin' ready to eatcha Dick!"

Merry, mischievous laughter floated down the hall, filtered past carved oak and plush carpet and hushed lighting, coiled between where Bruce gazed at Dick and Dick gazed back.

"Almost as cool, hunh?" Bruce asked, mellow but edged with a hint of something more. He didn't know the mix that roiled inside him, just knew that he liked it, knew Dick liked hearing it there, rough and tender.

Dick shrugged, and Bruce helped as his legs parted and butt lifted, then settled him back down straddling Bruce's middle.

"Can't have everything," Dick grinned.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "No?" Of that he wasn't so sure.

"No," Dick affirmed, then kissed, steady and wet, wanting and hot, slipslide and hard.

They rocked into each other, hands burrowed in clothes then clothes shed away then fingers and tongues on skin. Bruce toppled them, Dick's heels clutched to his back, a moment's pause when he centered, checked with a glance and the press of his thumb. Dick panted, raised hips in readiness, slick and waiting the whole evening from when they'd fucked fast and urgent hunger before dinner until now. Bruce groaned, sweet full slide into Dick, held there and made them both still, stay.

Soon Dick would whine, thrust, beg _deeper harder need it please_ and Bruce would give in - but he'd insist this time would be slow and thorough. Then he'd hold himself inside, hold Dick around his waist as he stumbled them to bed, tried for quiet with Tim safe and asleep far down the hall, Alfred around the opposite corner.

His head fell forward and he sighed, felt Dick sigh with him.

All of this, more than enough.


End file.
